Asqueroso, pero delicioso
by Coona
Summary: •One-Shot; — ¡Dios mío, este sándwich esta delicioso! —le dije totalmente asombrada de los gustos culinarios de Emmett. — ¿Qué le pusiste? ... y sinceramente desee no saber la respuesta.


**Disclaimer****: Los personajes son de SM y por supuesto que Twilight no me pertenece... sino ¿quien sabe donde estaría ahora?:D **

**Summary****: — ¡Dios mío, este sándwich esta delicioso! —le dije totalmente asombrada de los gustos culinarios de Emmett. — ¿Qué le pusiste?**** [...] y sinceramente desee no saber la respuesta. One-Shot**

**Edward POV**

Ya no me acostumbraba a la soledad, me encontraba sentado en mi piano pero sin mi inspiración, mi inspiración en este momento se encontraba con un _**chucho **_llamado Jacob.

Trate de tocar algo, pero simplemente no podía y los gritos de Emmett me ponían en una difícil tarea para lograr mi total concentración. A eso se sumaba las reiteradas interrupciones de Alice. Como deseaba que Esme estuviera acá, ellas es la única que controla a estos animales que tengo por hermanos.

Por décima vez trate de tocar la nana de Esme, me concentre en todo lo que me ha ayudado Esme, ella era una madre para mí, me ha dado todo lo que yo he querido: una mama, una persona en la que puedo confiar y amor...

_OH amor, Oh Bella_.

La melodía de Esme armoniosamente se transformo en la nana de mi amada, a través de mis parpados la podía ver reír, la veía diciéndome todo lo que me amaba, su hermoso sonrojo estaba siempre presente, su ojos chocolatados…

— ¡Estupido Kirby(*)! – la fuerte voz de Emmett interrumpió mis pensamientos hacia mi amada — Sabia que tenia que haber jugado con Pikachu — Lanzo el control de su Wii cerca de mi piano, rompiendo un florero antiguo de Esme — ¡_mierda!, Esme me va retar _— pensó asustado Emmett y yo no pude evitar arquear una ceja y solar risillas por la estupidez de mi hermano.

— ¿De que te ríes tú telepático? — me dijo acercándose donde estaba yo y empujándome suavemente el hombro — Vamos luchemos, hace tiempo que no jugamos a las luchas —me golpeo de nuevo, pero esta vez en la cabeza— aprovechemos que no esta Jasper, el se toma muy enserio las peleas

— ¡No digas nada de mi esposo! —grito agudamente Alice sentada en la mesa principal, haciendo unas compras on-line en su notebook.

— ¡Cállate enana, sabes que es verdad!— le devolvió el grito y Alice le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano — Para ti, querida— le dijo sarcásticamente y se volvió hacia mi — _Eddie, hermano hermoso y mi preferido, ¿juguemos a las luchas?_ — me dijo mentalmente y puso una cara que supuestamente me tenia que conmover.

— ¡No, Emmett! – le dije fríamente para que me entendiera

— _Eres malo Edward Cullen, con razón Bella esta con Jacob en este momento…_ — lo que pensó Emmett fue un golpe bajo, sabia que odiaba que mencionara ese tipo de cosas y por mi expresión pude ver que se arrepintió. — Lo siento, pero estoy aburrido. Ayúdame. Diviérteme.

— ¿Que haces a esta hora todos los días? — le pregunte tratando de ayudarlo ya que no tenia nada mas que hacer, pero la mente de Emmett se lleno de posiciones en la que estaba él y Rosalie — ¡Dios, Emmett!, controla tus pensamientos —le grite enfadado

— Lo siento, olvida que estaba con un virgen — lo fulmine con la mirada— Lo siento de nuevo, necesito a Rose, ella me controla.

— Estoy seguro que puedes estar un día sin ella — Rosalie se encontraba con Esme y Jasper tratando de averiguar con poco de Victoria.

— ¿Podrías vivir un DIA sin Bella? — No le conteste, sinceramente no podría imaginar un día sin Bella — A todo esto, ¿Cuándo vuelve Bella?— Emmett extrañaba a su hermanita, eso me hizo sonreír.

— Ella me tiene que llamar para que la vaya a buscar en la frontera — le explique con frustración, quería a Bella aquí

— Macabeo eres tú. Tu mujer te domino —empezó a cantarme molestamente

—Vamos a ir a cenar — aunque yo simplemente la vea comer— La voy a llevar a "La Bella Italia"

— Puff, Edward siempre la llevas ahí — me regaño — Bella pronto se va a ir a buscar a alguien mas aventurero, alguien como…

— ¡Cállate! Y para de hablar estupideces — le interrumpí su estúpida frase, pero me quede pensando en eso. — Y ¿Qué propones? — le dije admitiendo que la rutina mataba.

— Hace un camping con ella, llévala a su claro y quédense mirando las estrellas — la idea realmente no era mala, pero no tenia lo necesario para hacer un camping, no tenia el mantel ni la cesta ni velas. A lo mejor Alice...

— No, no tengo — me dijo mi hermana — pero puedes ir a comprar, dinero es lo que nos sobra y se que Bella se pondrá muy feliz —me mostró una imagen de Bella sorprendida y a mi con una canasta en la mano

— Ok —le dije tomando las llaves de mi Volvo — Adiós, nos vemos.

***-*-*-*-**

Al salir del supermercado, vi que ya se estaba oscureciendo y que Bella aun no me llamaba

— _Dios, ¿como puede empujar los dos carritos repletos con una sola mano y con la otra mano llevar dos canastos? Si fuera como él, Zoey todavía estaría conmigo—_ ese hombre tenia la autoestima muy baja

— _Pobre cajera que tuvo que atenderlo, compro miles de cosas. Tiene dinero y es hermoso, ¿Será soletero? —_ esquive olímpicamente a esa mujer y me dirigí a mi hermoso Volvo para guardar las cosas que había comprado. Creo que me excedí, pero solo un poco.

Maneje lo mas rápido posible a mi casa para tener los panecillos y frutas listas para cuando llamara Bella, no creo que me demore mucho en hacerlos, no es nada de otro mundo.

Estaba llegando a la casa cuando sentí que vibraba mi celular en mi bolsillo, vi el identificador de llamadas y salía:**"Bella (L)".** Alice debió haberlo puesto así

— Hola — por el otro lado del teléfono se escuchaban muchas risas y ruido, pero ninguna respuesta — ¿Alo?

— Edward — seguía escuchándose ruido, pero también se escuchaban frases como: "Bella_, ponte la ropa_" o "_Bella, bájate de la mesa_" — ¿me puedes venir a buscar?

— Voy en un minuto —le dije con la mandíbula apretada y cerrando el celular de golpe. Descargue la mercadería rápidamente y la deje en la mesa. Y fui directo a buscar a Bella de esos perritos.

**Bella POV**

— Bella, no te enojes. — les estaba haciendo la ley del hielo— sabes que era una broma — _una broma. _Una broma no es decir por teléfono miles de _cosas _a mi novio— Isabella, discúlpanos

Mire de reojo a Embry, Quil y Jacob. Ellos me ponían ojitos de cordero degollado, mientras hacían un tierno puchero. Que imagen más adorable.

— Ok, chicos — ellos inmediatamente me rodearon con sus fuertes brazos en la línea imaginaria que dividía a los vampiros con la manada — de acuerdo, suficientes abrazos — mis palabras hicieron el efecto contrario, sus brazos se volvieron mas fuertes y no pude evitar reír con las cosquillas que me hacia alguien.

De pronto un sonido conocido interrumpió el cursi momento. Era la bocina de un Volvo plateado. Por supuesto que conocía a el hermoso dueño de tan flamante auto.

— Bueno, nos vemos — le di a cada uno un abrazo. Pase la línea imaginaria, dándole una sonrisa a Edward y me metí dentro del Volvo de su Volvo.

— Hola — me dijo en un tono un poco duro, y con su ceño muy fruncido. Con un suave ronroneo el auto comenzó a andar y Edward apenas me miraba.

— Hola, ¿Te pasa algo? — me daba miedo estar en esas situaciones con Edward, porque cada una de ellas me recordaba aquel fatídico día. Sabía que era estupido tener esas dudas a las alturas del partido.

— No, solo que ti sabes como me pongo cuando estas con Jacob — sus palabras eras tiernas hasta que nombro a mi mejor amigo como si fuera una palabrota— Perdona mi comportamiento — tomo mi mano y las llevo a sus labios.

— Bueno, sabes que no tienes porque ponerte celoso — le dije como una madre reprendería a su hijo — Te amo — amaba cuando esa palabra hacia brillar los ojos de Edward, me miro y me susurro un tierno: Te amo. Nos mantuvimos en un cómodo silencio, hasta que Edward lo rompió.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunto Edward, al parecer acordándose de algo ya que su voz sonaba de tal manera.

— No mucha — tenía demasiada hambre. Edward me había dicho que no comiera mucho en la Push, ya que el me llevaría a cenar. Pero conocía lo exagerado que podía ser mi vampiresco novio

— Parece que si — mi estomago gruño y sentí que mi cara se ponía de mil tonalidades rojizas y rosas — Te tenia algo preparado para esta cena, pero creo que no medí muy bien el tiempo en el supermercado— dijo un tanto avergonzado, ¿Edward al supermercado? Eso era algo que quería ver. Le pediré que me acompañe la próxima vez que vaya a comprar — Así que te llevare a "La Bella Italia", iremos primero a casa ya que deje el dinero allí.

— Edward, no me interesa el lugar donde me lleves. Lo que me importa es que a donde vaya, estés tu — le dije una vez que aparcamos frente a la casa de los Cullen. Vi la deslumbradora sonrisa que me regalo, para luego abrir (a su súper velocidad) mi puerta.

Íbamos a entrar hacia la casa, cuando Emmett se nos adelanta

—Bella, tengo algo para ti. Lo hizo yo especialmente — me arrastro, literalmente, hacia la gran mesa central. En ella había un vaso de agua, un plato con un gran sándwich dentro y en el centro habían tres velas — Yo lo hice hermanita favorita

— ¡Ey, te estoy escuchando!— se escucho el grito de Alice en la otra habitación, donde estaba el living. Ella se veía ocupada con su notebook al frente. — Hola Bella, te he comprado unos vestidos ¡Ma-ra-vi-llo-sos! —gemí— mañana llegaran y te los probaras, ahora estoy ocupada con las compras de mi Jazz. — volvió a concentrarse en su labor

— Emmett — Edward se estaba apretando su tabique nasal y hablaba entre dientes. No era necesario ser Jasper sentir su frustración. — Voy a cenar con Bella, solo ella y yo. ¿Entiendes?

— Eres un ser egoísta — le dijo teatralmente dolido — Tu puedes cenar con Bella cualquier otro día, yo soy su futuro hermano y tengo todo el derecho del mundo de hacerle una cena especial. Mas encima empezó a llover — apunto con su dedo índice la ventana— ¿Bella quieres comer lo que he creado con tanto amor?— me dijo con una tierna voz de suplica. Mire a Edward resignada y dándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora

— De acuerdo, Emmett — me senté en la silla, y Emmett me puso una especia de babero en el cuello y espero a que tomara el gran sándwich. Di un pequeño bocado a la primera mitad del pan y realmente estaba sabroso. Seguí comiendo, con más ganas esta vez. Era una de las mejores comidas que había probado, tenía un toque salado, pero también algo de dulzura. Exquisito

— ¡Dios mío, este sándwich esta delicioso! —le dije totalmente asombrada de los gustos culinarios de Emmett. — ¿Qué le pusiste?— quería que me diera los ingrediente, este sándwich tenia que volver a comerlo de nuevo.

— Primero vi que Edward trajo varias cosas, entonces comencé poniéndole la lechuga y para darle un toque, le agregue salsa de chocolate con queso parmesano. También le puse salsa marinera (*) con azúcar y porotos negros — no me di cuenta de que con cada ingrediente que nombraba, mis ojos se abrían cada vez mas. Me puse mi mano en mi boca y cerré los ojos fuertemente

—Alice, ¿puedes traerle un balde o algo así a Bella por si ella quiere vomitar ¿—se escucho un "si" por parte de ella — Amor, yo iré a comprar pastillas para el estomago en la farmacia, ¿De acuerdo? — asentí lentamente — Después hablaremos Emmett — Edward le dio esa advertencia con una voz filosa y dura.

Una vez que los dos desaparecieron, abrí los ojos, mire Emmett y también mire al sándwich que no había terminado de comérmelo. Era asqueroso, pero a la vez delicioso.

—¿Quieres que te lo envuelva para que te lo termines de comer en tu casa? — pregunto Emmett, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara. Se veía orgulloso de si mismo.

— Ok — el sonrío complacido y yo era una verdadera cerda por querer comerme eso.

***-*-*--*-*-*-*-*-**

**(*) Kirby: es esa bola rosadita que vuela, es como un mono animado.**

**(*) salsa marinera: Ketchup con mayonesa revueltas :D **

**Hola, queridas! :D, bueno acá vengo con mi primer One-Shot *-* que emocion, les gusto? Fue una idea loca que se me ocurrio de un dia para otro.. tengo tambien varias ideas en mi cerebrito loco 8), bueno ojala que si le haya gustado dejen un review, como bienvenida a mi al mundo de los One-Shot, okis? :D **

**Para las personas que siguen mis otras historias, tengo que decirle que no las abandonare, mas encima que ahora me pusieron unas cosas raras en los dientes y no puedo morder nada, me duele muchisimo u.u, pero paciencia :D **

**XOXO! **

**.Coona. **


End file.
